Everything's Perfect, Sam
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: When Sam comes home to realize that his husband has made all of his favorites for dinner, he can't help but be a little worried.


**Title: **Everything's Perfect, Sam.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans.  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>A picture on dA that had Kurt and Sam babysitting Rachel and Finn's kids.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Family  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Well, mentions of gay marriage and gamilies.  
><strong>Word Count: 1,013<br>****Date/Time: **062411/00:03  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing you recognize.

When Sam unlocked the door to the New York apartment and was welcomed with the amazing aroma of his favorite country comfort foods, he instantly panicked, trying to remember the special occasion. Their anniversary was next month and Kurt's birthday was in May. His birthday was a few months ago. God, what could it be?

Kurt came out of kitchen wearing an half apron over his skin tight denims and causing Sam's pants to tighten noticeably. Damn Kurt, he knew the apron was his weakness. Kurt chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and took his briefcase from him. He saw the panic and confusion on the other's face, but choose to let him ponder for a bit longer, because the way the blond's lips were just barely parted was kind of sexy. "Welcome home, Sam. I just got finished with dinner so why don't you go open a bottle of wine and I'll put some music in. I was thinking either Sinatra, Waggoner, or Bublé. What do you think?"

"Waggoner for sure," Sam told him with a smile. "Fresh Pair of Eyes album." Kurt nodded with a smile and turned to go start the music. Sam however, scooped an arm around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too," Kurt laughed. "Now go get the wine. I have something I want to talk to you about."

Sam's face fell. "Are you okay? You're not sick are you? Burt said told me that your mom got sick around this age and that it's genetic, so I should keep an eye on you. Now that I think about it, you have been acting slightly off for the past couple of days. Are yo-"

"Sam," Kurt interrupted him, taking his husband's face in his hand. "I'm fine. Dad freaked out last week and demanded that I go see a doctor for a check up. Everything is perfectly fine. I just- I just want to talk."

"Alright," Sam nodded, kissing him once more before heading to the kitchen. HE saw the friend chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy and his face broke out in a grin which somehow grew even wider when he noticed the green beans on the stove. Even from half way across the kitchen, he could tell that they weren't the usual beans marinated in some healthy seasonings. Instead they looked more like his grandmother's recipe, which were terrible for you and soaked in salt. "God, I love Southern food," he sighed, sneaking a bite. If there was one thing he missed about Tennessee after all those years, it would defiantly be the food.

He heard the opening beats to the CD and stepped back away from the pan, knowing Kurt would be there second. he put on an innocent expression and grabbed the wine glasses. Just as he suspected, as he was about to turn around the island to place them on the table, Kurt was there to grab the plate. "Oh we both know you stole a green bean," Kurt laughed at his expression. "How are they?"

"You know me too well," Sam told him with a shake of his head. "They're perfect though. They taste just like Grandma's."

"Good. I called her yesterday to get hte recipe. She said I should feel special. Stacy doesn't even know it yet. Oh and she also said that you need to call her so that you can work out all the final details for us going to visit her next month."

Sam nodded. "I'll call her tomorrow during lunch. Now come on, I'm starving and this, this looks amazing."

The fashion designer nodded and grabbed the plates. He followed his husband into the dinning room and set his plate in front of him, before sitting across from him. "Go ahead," he smiled. "Dig in."

Sam took a bite of their meal and moaned. "Oh my God, I love you."

The two ate their meal in comfortable conversation about their day. Sam had landed three new clients and Kurt had finished a few designs for the upcoming seasons.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked once they'd both finished eating.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but closed it after. "I-we-" He sighed and tipped back the rest of his wine before continuing. "I want a baby, Sam. I know that we talked about waiting until we were in our thirties, but we're practically there and we're ready financially. We were planning on moving out of the apartment soon anyway. I think we're ready and I really want to start our family, Sam."

Sam grinned and and reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "I think we're ready too. I've been think about it the past couple of weeks but I was waiting until these meetings to bring it up. Do you still want to go with adoption?"

Kurt nodded. "I may have started contacting some the adoption agencies around here just to get some general information. I found one that I think we'll both like."

"I'm off tomorrow for the rest of the week if you want to go talk to them."

Kurt got up and made his way over to his husband. He sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around his next, resting their foreheads together. "I love you so much Samuel."

"I love you too...Daddy," Sam chuckled.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Kurt grinned jumping up. "I made apple pie."

"You've outdone yourself yet again babe."

"I cook when I'm stressed," he blushed. "And you have no idea how stressed I was that you'd changed your mind, but oh my Gaga! Sammy, we're going to have a family." Kurt felt the tears sting his eyes but could do nothing to stop them from falling.

"Hey, Kurt, don't cry," Sam told him, wiping his cheeks. "Not even happy tears."

"Everything is just so...perfect, Sam," he laughed through his tears. Sam pulled him back on his lap and kissed him deeply. "Perfect," he agreed.

**Wow, I get cheesy late at night. Oh well, let me know what you think on your way out please. **

**Love & Hugs  
><strong>**LILAN**


End file.
